mafdominusfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Minor/Side Characters in the Mafverse
Minor Characters are characters who have appeared in 1 or 2 episodes or the character has a very small amount of relevence to the plot in a series. You will find them here because there is not enough content for them to get a full wikia page. Lewa Lewa is a bionicle warrior who only appeared in MAF Movie: Mumble's Faggot Spinner! as a friend of Mumble. Lewa is an orphan whos parents died. He was who Mumble got his Faggot Spinner from, and told him that he would give it to him if he killed himself, he gave it to him anyways. He appeared only in MAF Movie: Mumble's Faggot Spinner! Baby Moose The Baby Moose is a character who appears in MAF Movie: The Power Stone! who is killed after touching the power stone. He only appeared in MAF Movie: The Power Stone! Megatron Megatron is a character in the Mafverse who is ally of Luigi and first appeared in MAF Movie: The Power Stone! He was brought to help kill Gigan in order to get the power stone. He appeared in MAF Movie: The Power Stone! Rejected Black Guy Rejected Black Guy is a guy who got rejected by Luigi when he was on his way to College. He appeared in: MAF Movie: Luigi Goes to Hell! BB-8 BB-8 is Star wars Droid who was sent to hell for starring in Star Wars: The Last Jedi. He is a prankster who pranked Luigi when he was in hell by bursting fire out of the Hell Heater when he was fixing it. He has only appeared in: MAF Movie: Luigi Goes to Hell Godzilla (1954) Godzilla is a kaiju who went to hell for causing ''citywide ''destruction and killing millions. He is the supposed Great Grandfather to Godzilla and Great Great Grandfather to Mumble. He has only appeared in MAF Movie: Luigi Goes to Hell! German Scientist The German Scientist is a character who works for hitler and was killed in MAF Movie:Hitlers evil plan. She was working on an artifact called the Emerald Scorpion that Hitler was going to use to win the war when they were stopped by Venom and Skull Crawler. She was later killed by Venom and was raped by him. She appeared in MAF Movie: Hitler's Evil Plan! Bird Random Bird is a random Bird who gets suspended for asking if he was in health class, he was also fucked by kirby. He has first appeared in the episode MAF Movie: Kirby's Addiction! and later MAF Movie: Mumble Goes to School! Another Goddamn Penguin This penguin appeared in MAF Movie: Mumble goes to school. Wall-e Wall-e is a robot who is a classmate in Mr. Gear's classroom and he took on Mr. Gear in hs classroom. He has appeared in the video MAF Movie: Mumble goes to school! Whale Whale is a whale who gets beat up for liking Dc, and also he gets in yelled at for being bad at playing Music. He has only appeared in the video MAF Movie: Mumble Goes to School! Snakes Snakes are characters who appear for no reason at all. The green snake has appeared in 2 episodes: MAF Movie: Kirby's Addiction! and MAF Movie: Mumble Goes to School! The Brown Snake have appeared in 1 episode being MAF Movie: Mumble Goes to School! Police Officer The police officer is a Police officer who was killed after the gaurdians of the galaxy had their ship crash land on earth. He has appeared in MAF Movie: Dr Jerkyl and Mr. Hyde